


Prologue

by SolluxVargas



Series: Fearless [1]
Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Modern Assassins, Reader Insert, Romance, if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxVargas/pseuds/SolluxVargas
Summary: Desmond lives at the end of three. It's January of 2013, and his cousin joins them.





	

“Hey Des, I didn’t know you had a cousin,” Rebecca said to break the silence.  
“Yeah, we are actually the same age, her dad is my mom’s brother. Both her and her brother were like my siblings growing up.”  
“I hope she isn’t as annoying as you are. We might need another assassin in this group, but I’ll pass on having two Desmonds,” Shaun sighed peeking up from his book.  
“I haven’t seen her in ten or eleven years. I’m not sure what she will be like. Or her brother for that matter. Seth is seven years older than us, who knows what he’s accomplished.” Desmond was both excited and nervous to re-meet his family. When he was sixteen, he had ran away from the Farm. He had left them all. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Both he and Rebecca raced to the door. She dragged the poor, confused girl into the small hotel they had been staying in. Rebecca let Desmond go first.  
“Abhaya, hey, long time no see,” she looked up to him before trapping him in a hug. A second later she pushed him away and slapped him in the face. The sound echoed as she hugged him again. He chuckled.  
“This is mild compared to that I imagined.” She laughed at him.  
“You’re lucky it’s just me,” she pulled away. Rebecca clung to her arm.  
“I’m Rebecca, and that’s Shaun over there.” She gestured towards the ginger with his nose in a book.  
“Yes, yes. Lovely meeting you. Now shut up, I’m trying to read.” Abhaya smiled to him.  
“Excuse me Shaun, I’ll leave you to your reading then,” she was brought out of that room and into the bedroom by Rebecca. Desmond plopped onto the couch next to Shaun. He scoffed and readjusted his reading.  
“She got you good,” Shaun mumbled. Desmond only smiled.  
“Hey, Shaun.”  
“Hm.”  
“Remember that Abhaya grew up on the Farm. Keep that in mind when you start acting like an arrogant prick. I don’t think she’s been around that real world stuff like the rest of us have been.”  
“I’m well aware she grew up on the Farm. So why bother saying this?”  
“We have to be a team. We have to have trust. We can’t have you being an asshole destroy that trust. I’m sure Becs is telling her how you can be. But remember that.”  
“Desmond you are so childish.”  
“Try brotherly. I grew up practically her brother, she’s like my little sister.”  
“So you threaten me?”  
“It’s not a threat Shaun.” He silently pushed himself up and walked to the kitchen area. Shaun rolled his eyes. He most certainly wasn’t going to coddle their newest member.


End file.
